


Of Candy Canes & Feelings

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [75]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Baking, Candy Canes, Christmas Caroling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fireplaces, M/M, Octopunk Advent, Office Party, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Nines talks and Gavin listens while they sit by the fire.
Relationships: Lazzo Fratello/Lazzo Fratello's Android Girlfriend, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Lazzo Fratello, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 7





	Of Candy Canes & Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> For Octopunk Advent. Combining several days again, Prompts were Office Party, fireplace, candy cane, baking and caroling. I gave it my best shot hope you enjoy. All Grammar and Spelling mistakes are mine.

Gavin and Nines stood by the fireplace not talking to each other.

“Acting like you don't care is not letting it go.” Gavin said as he struggled to unwrap a candy cane from its plastic wrapper.

“I’m not acting.” Nines said glancing at him

Gavin didn’t respond; he was far too busy struggling to unwrap a candy cane from its plastic wrapper. 

Or he’s just being mean and giving you the silent treatment Nines thought, “Give me that.” 

Gavin handed over the candy cane, “Don’t lie to me Nines.” 

“I’m not lying. I don’t care.” Nines said handing the candy cane back to Gavin after making quick work of the clear plastic wrapper. 

“Much.” Gavin said, “You don’t care much about Lazzo and your cousin flaunting their happiness around.”

Nines gave Gavin a stony look, but then he sighed, “Fine your right. I do care, but only slightly. In fact, I was expecting to come over here and be filled with rage and hurt but I guess on the drive over here I was able to sort of vent my feelings enough that it hurts less… Maybe? Also, there’s the fact that you're here. You sort of act as a buffer.”

“That’s what I’m here for to be a buffer.” Gavin said around the candy cane in his mouth, dragging Nines away from the fire to claim a spot on the sofa before everyone else returned from caroling, 

Nines continued to speak really not hearing what Gavin had said but flashed his partner a small smile when he noticed he was being led to sit down, “I guess what I’m trying to say is, Even though I don’t mind that they faunt there happiness, it still make me upset”

“Like what happened in the kitchen this afternoon?” Gavin asked, gently prompting Nines to answer

“I guess.” Nines said frustratedly, remembering the fiasco with the apple pie Lazzo had been baking, “I get that they deserve happiness. I wish they would apologize because then maybe I wouldn’t get so upset by it.”

Gavin nodded and they lapsed into silence for a little bit. Only moving slightly when the front door opened and a bunch family members came in.

Nines glanced over toward the front door to see his cousin talking amanatiedly about something to do with an office party all the while holding his ex-fiance, Lazzo’s hand.


End file.
